


Just Not Yourself.

by tertsoy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Bittersweet, Depression, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Short, Short One Shot, bad at tags, bro idk how to tag its just kinda sad, short and bittersweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tertsoy/pseuds/tertsoy
Summary: Dirk feels like he isn't worth Jake's time. Jake attempts to convince otherwise.
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 15





	Just Not Yourself.

You're currently seated on the grass with Jake by your side, him holding your hand and smiling goofily. You both are enjoying a beautiful sunset, in the middle of nowhere particular. He's honestly the most wonderful person ever, there's no denying that, but you just feel like you're not for him. You're not _good enough for him_. The adorable Englishman scoots closer, wrapping an arm around your shoulder before saying; 

"Is something wrong, darling?" Jake had a worried expression on his features. Though, the sudden question caught you off-guard for a second, simply responding with a no.  
"Nothing at all, Jake." that was a blatant lie. Almost everything's wrong inside. You love him- you really do- but you feel as if you're not worth his time. You're nothing like him. "Dear, I'm not so sure about that- just tell me, love. We can sort it all out." he says; a weak smile. "..Do you really love me? I mean, like-- _truly_. Do you?" you ask, managing to keep your voice steady. The brunet almost took personal offense, confidently declaring: "Blimey, of course! I'm absolutely _gobsmacked_ that you even asked that!! I love you a whole lot, Dirk. Beyond a lot! I love you _infinitely_." You chuckle as a reply. The Englishman kisses your cheek with utmost care... whilst you still are having thoughts full of despise towards yourself.

You're not worth him. He's a wonderful and caring individual, Jake's always there for you. You, on the other hand, are not.

You love him, _just not yourself._

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for such short stuff, i mainly just get sparks of inspiration at like 3am and write them at the same time


End file.
